The Decision
by Bbtashae
Summary: HUMAN/FanFic Manny and the group have left school and all live together in New York, they decide to travel to California for a well deserved Vacation, But was that the right Decision? With Unusual weather and terrible storms coming their way, Can Diego confess his feelings to Shira before its to late? DiegoXShira OCXShira MannyXEllie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the first time since they became friends. Manny, Diego and Sid finally booked a holiday together to the other side of the country, with Ellie and Shira, these five have been together since high school and now they all live together in New York, Including Buck, but Buck as now joined the army so they never really see much of him anymore, only talk to him over the phone now and again

Diego, Manny, Sid and Buck has been friends ever since Sid was getting bullied on the first day of school by a group of boys called Soto, Oscar, Zeke and Lenny but suddenly Diego, Manny and Buck stepped in to defend him, by that point them four have been the best of friends and nothing could break them apart.

Shira and Ellie are best friends and joined their group when Manny and Ellie started their relationship.

Shira caught Diego's eye when Manny first introduced her to him, and thought she was the prettiest girl he as ever seen, but he never got the chance to tell her how he really feels and just hopes she feels the same way.

**(Might be a bit different to my 'Detention' story, the opening bit ^^^)**

**Plane Scene**

Shira was so nervous when she walked on the plane because this was her first time flying,

**Shira's thoughts:** "Oh I hope Ellie's not gunna make me sit next to her and then I'll be stuck with her being all loved up with Manny for the next 6 hours, Ewww!, maybe I'll ask Diego can I sit with him and Sid, it's not the best of places with Sid probably being sick the whole flight but where else can I sit.. Right? I'm sure he wouldn't mind either, Diego's a big softie at times but he tries not to show it to make him look tougher"

Shira: Hey Softie, could I sit with you and Sid. I really don't want to sit next to them two when there all loved up; it makes me want to puke! -She said as she joked with Diego quiet enough so Ellie didn't hear them

Diego: Haha yeah sure… Hey! I told you stop calling me that

Shira: Okay I won't… Softie -She replied to him, laughing to herself as she sat down in a seat next to the window

Ellie: Hey Shira aren't you sitting next to me, it is your first time flying and all -Ellie said, as she noticed Shira was already sat down and settle with Diego and Sid

Shira: Well I… I umm -She struggled the come up with an excuse, and even though she wasn't very good at them

Diego: Don't worry Ellie as long as she's with me, she'll be fine

Ellie thought for a moment and nodded, knowing how protective he can be over her

Shira: Hey! I don't need taking care of –Shira said shooting him a serious look

Manny: By the way, statistically, the chance of a plane going down because of turbulence is less than what, one in a billion? Or is it a million? You know, I can't never remember that part

Ellie: Shut up Manny… - Ellie motioned her hand for Manny to sit in the leather seat next to her; the couple was sat on the opposite row to the trio Sid, Shira and Diego

Diego: Don't listen to him, it'll be fine

(5 minutes later)

The engines started to roar, the planes force jolted everyone back into their seats, ready to take off in to the air, Shira was that scared with her new experience of flying that she suddenly smacked both of her hands either side of her tightly on the arms of the seat, but her left hand smacked right on top of Diego's right hand which made him a bit startled (Manny saw this). When the plane lifted in the air, they felt a slightly different push in their seats, since the plane was accelerating forward but also upward and the gravity felt normal again.

Diego: Shira? Are you okay? –Diego asked with the girls hand still planted on top of his

Shira: Huh? Yeah yeah I'm fine, totally fine

Diego: Well, ermm can I have my hand back? –Diego jokingly said as Shira looked straight down at their hands touching

Shira: Oh right… Sorry -She blushed removing her hands from his


	2. Chapter 2

After a bumpy 6-7 hours journey because of the cause of turbulence. They finally arrived at California Airport, they found their suitcases on the conveyer belt, flagged a taxi down and booked themselves into a 5* hotel near the top floor, they made their way up to the hotel suite and dropped their bags as they entered the room, they looked around and finally worked out the sleeping arrangements, Manny and Ellie would take the bedroom with the double bed, Sid and Diego would share a room with two singles bed and Shira would get a room to herself, they all had on suite so there was any arguing

After they unpacked a few things and the group all headed straight out for the pool, the group walked out to the pool to a welcoming hot sunny glaze, the girls went to find five sunbeds and the lads got the drinks. Manny and Diego got settled with their drinks and started to relax, Shira and Ellie where in the pool talking about things, while Sid was in the shallow end playing with some little kids he had recently met

Diego: Hey, I'm gunna go to the shop and get myself some sunscreen, you want anything?

Manny: Ermm, No but I'll come with you anyway

Diego: I don't need my hand holding Manny

Manny: Oh I know, but I need to run something pasted you

Diego was curious about this thing Manny wanted to tell him, they both removed themselves from the sunbeds and began to walk off

Ellie: Hey where are you two going?

Manny: We're going to the shop, and then we might have a look around, do you want anything?

Ellie: No thanks

Diego: Shira, do you want anything?

Shira: Errmm, No-no but thanks anyway – Shira gave him a little smile

Manny: Okay, we'll see you later

Ellie and Shira: Bye –the girls shouted to them

Diego and Manny made their way around the poolside ,walked through the hotel and straight to the shop, Diego searched down the 3 aisle's for the white tubular shaped cream while Manny was familiarizing him with the shop facilities, Diego spotted the sunscreen on the top shelf

Diego: Hey Manny! –He shouted Manny from the other end of the aisle

Manny: What?

Diego: Could you get the sunscreen for me it's on the top shelf –Diego was really small for his age and so was Shira for that matter but the shelf was quite tall so there was no chance he could've reached it anyway but Manny could He was around the average height for a man

Manny: Yeah Sure- He walked over to Diego, reached for the item and pasted it to his friend

Diego: Thanks – Diego tooked the sunscreen and walked over to the counter to purchase it

He bought the item and walked out of the shop where he met Manny who was waiting for him

They began to stroll around though the hotel looking at where stuff was and what there was for them to do

Diego: So, what did you want to talk to me about? - Unaware of what was on Manny's mind

Manny: Erhh, nothing much really, just though I'd give you some advice about a person in particular

Diego: Which is? –Diego opened the lid of the sunscreen he had recently just bought and rubbed the white cream around on his bare chest and arms until it vanished into his skin whilst listening to his friend

Manny: Shira

Diego: Shira? What she got to do with this?

Manny: Diego, I've seen the way you look at her and how differently you act around her

Diego: The way I act around Shira is the same way I act around you

Manny: Diego, that's not true and you know it

Diego: It is- Even though how stubborn Diego was, deep down he knew Manny was right, but just didn't want to admit it

Manny: Okay then, what about on the plane this morning; I saw the way you reacted when she got scared

Diego: …

Manny: Okay suit yourself, but when someone else comes and takes her into their heart, then you will regret not telling her how you feel for your whole life and you won't ever get her back, so you better do it soon

Diego: Why it's not like it's the end of the world

Manny: True, but you will regret it

Diego: Whatever… Come on I want to check out their inside gym


	3. Chapter 3

Shira and Ellie got out of the pool to dry off, the hot sun soaked up the water from their skin has they lay on the sunbeds, I was 3pm Ellie and Shira's stomachs where empty and Diego and Manny was still not back from their walk

Ellie: I'm hungry, are you coming to the hotel's restaurant

Shira: Yeah sounds like a good idea- She replied before getting up and covering her dry black one-piece swimming costume up with a black baggy T top and Some White shorts, Shira was a typical tom-boy but she always had abit of style to her outfit

Ellie: Okay, I'll go and ask Sid if he wants to come

Ellie walked over around the edge of the pool to the shallow end to ask Sid if he wanted anything to eat

Ellie: Hey Sid, me and Shira are going to get something to eat, you wanna come –Shira walked over shortly after

Sid: Noo I've just had tons of ice cream, but thanks any way, look I've started my own club- he said pointing at some kids- 'club de niños con sid' it means 'Kids club with Sid'

Shira: Congratulations, Now you sound like an idiot in two languages

The girls chuckled a little at Shira's sarcastic remark

Sid: You're Meaner than Diego

Shira: Oh I know- She said smiling back at Sid

Ellie: Come on I want to see what good food they've got, Sid will you keep an eye on our stuff

Sid: Sure Ellie you can trust me with anything –Sid replied trying to act grown up and responsible

Ellie: Yeahhh, of course I cann – She said jokingly

The girls said bye to Sid and walked off, exiting the poolside and entering the hotel looking for the restaurant

They found it eventually and lined up with their plates at the self-service cue for their food, they moved down the line getting different portions of veg, salads and meats they wanted to eat, the girls turned around looking for a table of two, Ellie stopped an empty table across the room

Ellie: Look theirs one over there

Shira: Okay, you go and sit down while I'll get are knives and forks

Shira went over to the cookery tray with her plate of food and routed for the cookery she wanted, she turned back around unknowing what was going to happen next, suddenly a guy walked straight in to her knocking her plate of food all over her and scattering all on the floor

Shira: Hey, Watch where you're going!

Scott: I'm so sorry I didn't see you

Shira looked at the guy who had just recently spilled her food on her and was slightly shocked at how handsome and good looking he was

Shira: Naa don't worry about it, I better go back to the room and clean myself up

Scott: What about your lunch?

Shira: I'll get something later

Scott: Well, atleast let me take you out for dinner, for my apology

Shira: I don't know, we don't even know each other

Scott: I'm Scott

Before Shira could speak again Ellie came over to her to see what was keeping her so long

Ellie: Shira what's taking you so long

Scott: And I'm guessing your names Shira

Shira: Yeah

Scott: Nice Name

Shira: Thanks

Ellie: Woahh, what happened? - Noticing food stained all over her top

Shira: This is Scott he kind of knocked my food all over me by accident –Pointing to the lad roughly the same age to her but taller than her too with Gingery brown hair just like Diego's

Scott: I know I'm really clumsy and I'm still really really sorry- He held his hands out defensively

Ellie: I'm Ellie… Well it was nice to meet you Scott, come on we gotta get you cleaned up- Ellie started to drag Shira away

Scott: So err pick you up at 6?!

Shira: Yeah Room 324!

Ellie took Shira up to the room to get her cleaned up, she put on some new clean clothes and asked Ellie to help her pick an outfit out for tonight

Ellie: That boy was cute

Shira: I know… I'm nervous about tonight

Ellie: Shira, Don't worry, everyone gets a little nervous on their first date

Shira: I bet this isn't his first date; he probably has loads of girls chasing after him

The room went from light to dull, the girls both looked outside to see what happened to the light and the bright sunny blue sky had changed to a grey dull wet and windy scene, it was like someone flicked a switch to change it

Ellie: I'm abit confused

Shira: Huh, what about?

Ellie: Why did you say yes to Scott, I thought you liked Diego?

Shira: I know and I do… but I can't wait forever, his never once made a move

Ellie: Well that's how Diego is; He's not that good at expressing his feelings towards others

The girls conversation got interrupted By a knock on the door; Ellie opened it to reveal Sid drenched holding soaking wet beach towels in his hands; she grabbed them from him and shoved them in the small washing machine which was placed in their tiny built in kitchen, Ellie heard the boys loud voices as they came through the door

Manny: Have you seen what's going on out there?

Ellie: Yeah, its looks bad, how long do you think it'll last?

Diego: Not the whole holiday I hope

Manny Switched the TV on and sit down relaxingly on the couch and the news channel was first to be seen

New Reporter: breaking news, there's just been a very important announced from the met office that server weather warnings for the northern states of America is going to be hit by storms and possibly tornados- By this time Ellie, Manny,Diego and Sid was gathered around the TV listening to the News reporter

Sid: I thought we came here to get away from bad weather

All: Shhh

New reporter: Be prepared for torrential rain and Gail force winds up to 60 mph these will happen in the next 3 hour

Manny: this is more than bad weather and it looks like it's going to get worse

Ellie: What can we do?

Manny: There's nothing we can do, just stay in the hotel until it's over

Shira walked out of her room and into the sitting area holding two dresses up for Ellie to see, one was a short knee length sparkly grey dress and the other was a black slim knee length dress

Shira: Ellie, Which one would look better on me?

Ellie: Ermm… the black one would look perfect on you and I also have some shoes that would go great with it

The boys looked confused

Sid: Are we going out tonight?

Ellie: No we're staying in because of the weather…

Ellie walked over to Shira and put one hand on her shoulder

Ellie: But Shira has a date

Diego: A date!

Shira: Yes Diego a date

Ellie: You know

Ellie walked past Diego

Ellie: Where two people spend time with each other and try to build a relationship

Diego: Yes Ellie, I know what one is

Manny: So who are you going with?

Diego walked off into his and Sid's room that they have to share, before Shira answered Manny's question

Shira: This guy I meet in the restaurant earlier His names Scott seems nice, he's about are age

Manny: Oh, well then have fun, don't be getting in too late- Manny was like the father of the group caring for every one of them

Shira: *chuckled a little* I won't be

She walked over to Ellie

Shira: What time is it?

Ellie: About 4:30pm we better get you ready – Ellie said dragging her into the bathroom after she grabbed her make up bag

Shira: Oh no, I don't want any make up on

Ellie: Don't worry, I won't put that much on, I promise

They entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them, so they got no interruptions


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie sat Shira down on a tall chair in front of the mirror and worked her magic with her beauty skills, she dabbed a little bit of foundation on to Shira's face and rubbed it in, Shira closed her eyes all the through her new experience, let's just say she wasn't the girly girl type into make-up and dresses, she was a tom-boy alright with no make-up smudged on her face letting everyone see her beautiful Darkish brown freckles scattered on her cheeks and with her hair fixed in a braid at the back

It was 5pm and Ellie was just about finished with her make-up and decided to have a break before making a start on Shira's long thick hair

10 minutes later

Ellie stepped back into the bathroom where Shira was present and made a start on her hair, Ellie suggested a few different hair styles but Shira didn't like any of them, she was just happy with having her hair down instead of the usual simple braid and Ellie had to agree with her

Shira took her hair out of the messy braid and began to brush it to get the knots out, when it was brushed it looked really wavy even though it was naturally curly, Ellie straighten the dark coloured hair followed by curling it

Ellie added her last finishing touches and when she was done she looked at her friend one final time before looking at her appearance in the mirror, Ellie was proud at what she had accomplished, Shira finally opened her eyes and was shocked but slightly surprised at how much more pretty Ellie had made her look, she thanked Ellie for her amazing effort and also the time she spent on her and went to go and get changed into her outfit for tonight

Once Shira was in her room getting changed, she knew she had time to herself so she turned her IPod on, flicked threw her playlists and finally found a track she liked, she clicked it and Let it go by Demi Lovato Started to play, Shira sung along to the song, she has an amazing voice everyone thought she sounded like an angel

Meanwhile outside the rain turned into a really bad storm gustily winds, heavy rain and A little bit of Lighting and Thunder,Manny and Ellie were on the couch watching TV while Sid was playing on his IPad, They Were both concerned about his 'fearless' friend who was still in His room after finding out about Shira's Event for tonight

Ellie: I'm worried about Diego

Manny: Huh, Why?

Ellie: Because it looked like he took it pretty hard when he found out about Shira's date

Manny: Hmm, yeah maybe I'll go talk to him

Manny got up from his position with Ellie, walked over to Sid and Diego's room and knocked on the door

Diego: What!

Manny: Can I come in? It's Manny

Diego: Yeah, Come in

Manny: You okay?

Diego: Yeah, why wouldn't I be- Diego said getting up from his lying position on the bed and sat at the end of it

Manny: Because since we found out that news about Shira, you've kind of isolated yourself in here for nearly 2 hours

Diego: Well, maybe I just want some time alone to think about things

Manny: Things meaning Shira, Right?

Diego: …Maybe, I should have taken your advice a little bit sooner, huh?

Manny: You can still make it work

Diego shook his head a little and stood up from the bed, walked pasted Manny to open the door

Diego: What's the point? - Diego opened the door and stepped out of his room, Manny followed him

They both sat down in front of the tv Manny cuddled up with Ellie with Sid at the other end of the couch while Diego was sat on a comfy 1 seater armchair

It was nearly time for Shira's date, she stepped out of her room and everyone turned around, they was all stunned by her beauty

Diego stood up and walked over to Shira

Diego: You look… Beautiful –Diego said as he was still surprisingly stunned

Shira: Thanks – Shira was shocked at the compliment Diego had given her

Ellie: Aww Shira, you look so CUTE! –Ellie said standing up and rushing over squeezing her into a hug pushing Diego out of the way

Shira: Thank. You. Ellie. – Shira struggled getting her words out

Ellie finally let go off her

Diego: Ermm Shira, Can I talk to you for a second?

But before Shira could speak there was a knock on the door, Ellie opened it to reveal Scott wearing an expensively smart suit

Scott: Hi Ellie?, Is Shira there?

Ellie: She's right here

Shira left Diego's question unanswered and appeared around the door to greet Scott

Shira: Hey Scott

Scott: Wow, You look Amazing

Shira: Thankyou

Scott: Are you ready?

Shira: Yes I am… I'll see you later Ellie

Shira exited the room and began to walk down the corridor with Scott, he handed her a rose and she thanked him for the flower, their voices started to get quieter the further down they walked. The couple entered the elevator and made their way to the restaurant

Meanwhile back in the room the rest of the group was getting ready for the night, even though they was staying in the hotel, they could still watch the live entertainment in the adults entertainment lounge

Manny: Man you've got some serious competition

Diego: Pfttt, Please

Manny: And I'll bet he's really rich too

Diego: Shut up

It didn't take the rest of the group that long for a change of clothes, before they headed down to the restaurant as well


	5. Chapter 5

The couple entered the restaurant and Scott guided Shira to a 2 seater table already set out with a waiter already there waiting for them, Scott acted like a gentleman by pulling a seat out from under the table for Shira to sit on

Shira: Thankyou

Scott: You're welcome- Scott said sitting down on a chair opposite and across from his date

Waiter: Your menu's Sir and Madam –The waiter handed them both a menu

Shira: Ain't we getting are own food, it is self-service? –Shira said quietly to Scott behind the menu

Scott: I thought it would be better if we could stay here without any interruptions instead of getting up again and again, So that way we could talk more and it would be more peaceful, You know… like a proper date

Shira: Is that allowed?

Scott: Let's just say… for us it is –Scott said before looking down at the menu

Shira was curious about was Scott had just said to her, but she didn't think anything of it and just picked her meals from the menu

The group of friends entered the restaurant, they was all starving with the lack of food that they haven't had time to eat, each of them filled their plates up with different portions of food and Manny found a 4 seater table to sit on. Ellie spotted Shira with Scott; they both made eye contact and waved to each other as the group sat down

Ellie: Aww, they look so cute, don't you think guys? –She said to the 3 boys taking no notice to her at all, as they was too busy stuffing their mouths with food

There was hums and yes's between the 3 guys to her response

Diego looked up from his plate and saw Shira and Scott laughing, enjoying each other's company and having a good time, Diego stared at them both in disgusted, he also felt something inside he hadn't felt before, **is it jealously?**

Ellie noticed Diego staring at Shira

Ellie: 'Hey'- Ellie said trying to get Diego's attention- 'You betta not ruin this for her'

Diego: Oh yeah like I would do something like that, Is it because I ruin everything else for her is that it?

Ellie: I don't know Diego, You tell me

Diego: Look Ellie, I won't even go near her tonight, is that what you want to hear?

Ellie: That's fine with me, But I just don't want to see Shira's happiness been taken away, over you're jealously

Diego: I'm not jealous- Diego said in a low but deep harsh tone trying not to sound aggressive

Diego was trying hard to leave that subject about Shira, so the group ate their meals with a few small conversations here and there; Shira was enjoying her date with Scott but still deep down she knew she still has feelings for Diego but can she just push them feelings aside?

….

The couple talked about themselves to each other and mentioned day to day things to keep the conversation going, As soon as Shira and Scott finished their meal, they walked out of the restaurant and out of the hotel to go out for the night, as Scott promised Shira that he would take her to see some interesting places that she would like

Butler: Good Evening Sir- The butler instantly opened up an umbrella for the couple as soon as they stepped outside, to guard them for the pouring rain

Scott: Hey Hugh

Butler: Terrible weather isn't it

Scott: Yeah, tell me about it

Butler: Would you like a cab, Sir?

Scott: Ermm-

Shira: Maybe we should just stay here, the weather looks really bad

Butler: I think the young lady is right Sir

Scott: Yeah, Sounds like a good idea; I'll maybe show you tomorrow

Shira and Scott entered the hotel and saw Manny and the others leaving the Restaurant

Shira: You and that Butler looked friendly

Scott: Yeah well…-

Ellie: Hey Shira, do you both wanna come to the adults lounge with us? I heard there's great entertainment on tonight

Shira: Come on we should go, it'll give you a chance to meet my friends

Scott nodded his head a little and they both began to walk with Shira's friends

Before they got there, Sid meet up with some little kids he met from around the pool and decided to find his friends later as he went off to the arcade

They entered the crowded adult's longue to be greeted by loud music and a couple of dancers on the stage, Shira volunteered to get the drinks at the bar and Diego tried to help her as the others went to find some seats

She ordered the drinks and tried to pick them all up at once; Diego was watching knowing it will end up in disaster

Diego: Here, let me help- Diego shouted over the loud music, taking a few drinks from her hands

Shira: I'm fine, I can handle it! - She shouted back to him before she walked off

Diego: Hey, hey we still need to talk! –Diego grabbed her upper arm stopping her from walking off

Shira: It can wait, I'm sure it's not that important – She told Diego as she shoved his hand off her arm

Shira and Diego walked over to where the group was, they both placed the drinks on the table, Shira sat next to Scott and Diego sat on the opposite side on his own while Manny and Ellie was nearly sitting on each other's laps

An Hour and half went by with different acts on the stage, the music volumes being turned higher and lower. And when the music was low that meant Scott could tell the group and Shira more about himself, as this made Diego even more Jealous and Angry inside he tried his hardest to keep his cool and to not make any of his Sarcastic comments he usually comes up with even though he looked like the 'odd one out'

The time was hitting around 9:30-10pm and the group was getting tired, they decided to call it a night after a really long day and head up to the room, they met Sid on the way up there

Scott suggested to Shira that they should go on a quite walk around the hotel before she headed up to the room to her friends and she agreed as she wasn't that tired as the others

The group entered the room and they all went to their own bedrooms to get ready for bed, they said goodnight to each other and entered their bedrooms after a long eventful day except for one particular ginger haired boy

Diego sat down on the couch and decided to turn the TV on and wait for Shira to come back, The news was first to be seen on the TV screen, he turned it down a little bit so it wouldn't disturb his friends

News Reporter: The hurricane in several parts of America stunned weather experts yesterday and early this morning, meteorologists believe this is the strongest hurricane on record, these conditions are highly unusual for America

Diego didn't think nothing of it and just turned the channel over to something different

Meanwhile Shira and Scott was walking back to the room after a quite night walk together to end their date, they arrived at the front door of the room

Diego heard voice's at the door and he knew that it was Shira and Scott, he walked up to the door and listened to their conversation

Shira: Well, this is my stop

Scott: Yep

Shira: Thankyou for a great night, I loved every minute of it

Scott: And me, I hope I can see you again – Scott leaned forward to kiss Shira

Shira knew what he was about to do, so she automatically leaned a bit backwards to try and reject him, She thought it was too soon has she as just only got to know him today. Without any sound from the both of them Diego had an idea of what was or what was about to happen so he opened the door finding Shira and Scott stood thier

Diego: Ermm, I heard voices so I presumed you was back, I didn't want you to knock and wake the others up - Diego said with a little smirk on his face, knowing what he had just Thought he interrupted

Shira: Yeah, so I'll probably see you tomorrow then?

Scott: Yep, I'll see you around- He smiled slightly towards Diego as Shira made her way into the room

Shira: Okay Bye – She said as she gave a wave to him and entered the room

Diego: Night –Diego gave a sarcastic smile to Scott and closed the door before Scott could return a goodbye to them both

Scott was disappointed about Shira rejecting him and Diego interrupting them like that, He made his own way up to his room and went to bed, surely he would let it go, wouldn't he?

Back in the room…

Shira entered the room after Diego closed the door after her and automatically knew what he was trying to do/ or otherwise achieve

Shira: I know what you were trying to do Diego!

Diego: I don't know what you're talking about? –Diego walked over to the TV turning it off

Shira: You just rudely interrupted us and you have no idea what I'm going on about?!

Diego: Why is it that whenever I go to help you, you just chuck it back in my face!

Shira: You didn't think I could handle it by myself, so you had to butt in!

Diego: I don't want to see you getting hurt by making him look like a prat!

Shira: Why, It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything!

Diego: Yeah, well maybe I should be!

The two just looked at each other in shock, Diego realised what he had just said and broke the silence

Diego: Don't get too excited, I wasn't serious! -He said turning his back to Shira, walking towards the bedroom and slamming the door behind him

Shira was utterly speechless by this point, she knew it had been a long day so she just walked into her bedroom and tried the sleep the argument off and Diego done the same


End file.
